fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPC33 / Transcript
“Shoot!” Void shouted a bit aggressively at the beginning of the episode. “What are you ranting about again?” Break wondered unimpressed. “Oh, you have nerves to ask huh? Of course because your plan is doing nothing. It’s not helping in any way!” He said still aggressive. “Well, basically, I’m not the one who screwed the curses up. It was you. You guys screwed it up. Especially you, Void.” Break said while standing up. “You’re not blaming this on me.” Void answered shaking his head. “The big problem is that once we run out of curses and Catastrophe finds out that we failed he’ll go through our lines punishing on after another.” He said, threatening her neck. “And no matter how much he likes your abilities, you will be the one who receives the first and the biggest punishment because, in this case, you were the leader of the group.” Void explained. “Ha, don’t tell me you are worried about me.” Break said not worried at all and started laughing. “No. I just like my neck.” He answered. “Besides, aren’t you overreacting, like always?” Break wondered, turning away. “The plan is going perfectly. And we still have one curse too.” She said, giving a book to Void. “Very good, you are giving this one to me, so you can blame me afterwards.” Void nodded and put the book down. “You aren’t seeing the bigger picture, Void.” Break said smiling. OPENING “Victory!” Ruby whispered happily. “Hm, why are you so excited, Ruby?” Her father asked. “Ah, father. You are finished with the Feather Bell today, huh?” Ruby wondered smiling. “Yeah, it’s finally over.” The male nodded. “Anyway, what where so happy about?” He asked again. “Hm, should I tell you?” Ruby asked thinking. “Hm… let’s see. What would you do to get the information?” She then wondered. “Haha, don’t you want to have dinner today?” Her father answered laughing. “Hm… good try but I know that you like your evenings calm. So mom is cooking dinner. With excuses like that, you’ve got no chance, dad.” Ruby said smiling. “Haha, if you say so.” He then said, still laughing. “Ruby, could you come for a second?” Robin called, from outside of the kitchen. “Yes!” Ruby answered, leaving the room. In Robin’s room, Robin asked her: “And, how’s the Pretty Cure stuff going? I know it might not be the best and funniest thing alive but man, what I would I do to be a fairytale princess just for a day.” Robin said, trying not to sound too childish. “It’s going well. And since I’m the only without curse yet, I guess that there’s only one curse left.” Ruby answered. “Anyway, I can’t wait to finish it!” Ruby said excited. “If we managed this, we will be a step closer to defeat Catastrophe!” Ruby said determined. “Hm, if you say so.” Robin sighed. “I hope you will have the power to finish the fairytale.” She mumbled a bit worried. “Of course, don’t worry!” Ruby said proud. “But why would you think so anyway?” Ruby then wondered. “I’m just worried, you know.” Robin said and tried smiling. “Don’t put too much pressure on you, ok?” She said smiling. Ruby tried to answer, but then trees started coming out of the floor and Ruby looked around. “What the-?” She wondered and then the screen got blurry and turned white. Ruby found herself again in a deep, deep woods, in a small house made of wood with nothing more than a table, a few chairs, and something like a very, very small kitchen inside. “Huh…” Ruby sighed. She looked around. “That was fast… I didn’t even get to have dinner.” She mumbled, looking at the table, seeing a small paper, probably a letter laying on it. “Huh? I wonder if that is for me…” She mumbled, picking up the letter, trying to read it. “…” With a frustrated expression, she kept looking at it, probably still trying to read it. “…” She didn’t say anything for almost a minute. “It tells you to get to ‘your’ grandmother and bring her some food.” Scarlet then said, telling her what the letter said. “It looks like you are the little red riding hood.” She added. “I got that… But why did the letter need to be in English? Geez! We are in Japan. Write in Japanese!” Ruby complained. “It would also help if you’d start learning English, Ruby.” Scarlet sighed. “Enough of language courses, let’s see what the forest has got for us!” Ruby said determined, grabbing the one basket that was standing on the table and left the house. “What is going on? Where are we?” Amber said surprised as she found herself in a deep forest and she said ‘we’ because she saw the others next to her. “A deep, deep forest, how many fairytales include forests?” Topaz wondered looking around. “Hansel and Gretel.” Emerald answered. “Rumpelstiltskin, though I don’t know how much the fairytale plays in a forest…” Amber said thinking. “Rumpel- what? I don’t think I’ve ever heard that one.” Sapphire said confused. “Well, it can’t be Hansel and Gretel, because then, Ruby wouldn’t be the only one to be missing here.” Diamond said calm. “And Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t star in a forest, if I remember right.” She added. “So it only can be The Little Red Riding Hood.” She finished. “That was fast...!” Sapphire said impressed. “Red Riding Hood, huh? Little girl, big bad wolf, wolf-y grandmother. Deep forest. Sound like a good story for Ruby.” Amber nodded. “Hey, what’s up with you? You are so scarifying quiet.” Sapphire wondered. Though she was teasing, she did sound quite worried. She looked at Low, who was sitting of the forest’s ground. “Hm…” He didn’t answer at all. “Now, now. Sapphire has all rights to be worried if you act like this.” Emerald said surprised. “What-?! I’m not worried! Why should I be worried? About Him?!” Sapphire wondered shocked, trying to laugh. “Ruby is somewhere that way.” Low then said with a calm voice, point west. “You should get there. But I can’t teleport.” “Why can’t you?” Topaz wondered surprised. “It’s better to use as less powers as possible. It’s never good to use powers when you’re not feeling well.” He explained. “Alright. Then let’s go.” Amber nodded. “Hmm, that skirt is way too short.” Ruby complained while walking through the deep forest. “Why does it need to be skirts?!” She mumbled quite annoyed. “Because that’s how fairytales are, Ruby.” Scarlet sighed. “If that’s fairytale girl rule, then I’d rather take a fairytale boy role!” Ruby complained, again. “Well, too bad that you don’t make to rules, Little Red Riding Hood-chan.” Void said cold, while he was lending against a tree. “Shouldn’t you be following the path?” “Yeah, but I thought it would be more fun that way. What are you even doing here?” Ruby wondered unpleased. “Ha! Don’t tell me, you are supposed to be the wolf.” Ruby said laughing. “Apparently. At least I don’t have to wear a silly costume.” Void mumbled. “Well, then. See you later!” Ruby said, waving as she went on. “…” Void was a bit surprised by Ruby’s behavior. “Don’t you ignore me!” He then shouted angrily. “Void again, huh?” Ruby sighed. “But could it be that this time, he is not the threat?” She thought. “I guess if he’s not the one, it has to be Break! After all, she hasn’t got her curse by now. Which is a bit coward of her. After all, she started all of those curses.” Ruby mumbled thinking. Ruby then arrived at the house of Little Red Riding Hood’s grandmother. She opened the door, careful, to be sure that nothing’s going to attack her out of the blue. “Hello…?” She called as she looked inside. But nothing was there. It was rather dark in there. “Anyone…?” Ruby wondered, entering the house. “Hm… No one’s here…” Ruby sighed. “Great then I came here for nothing?” She called a bit annoyed. “Not quite.” Break then appeared before Ruby, turning the house completely dark. The furniture of the house has a purple aura around them, which shocked Ruby. “Oh no! I entered a Katahowa!” She shouted, trying to get out. “Too bad, this was is blocked. What now, who knows?” Void appeared, closed the door, trapping Ruby inside of the wooden house. “Damn. Then I have to go this… I have no other chance!” Ruby said determined, reaching for Scarlet, who was hiding inside the basket. “You could do that. But you can also do that.” Void said cold and raised his arms. Then the house disappeared and the Katahowa Aura spread around them, collecting over Ruby. Ruby then dropped the basket and transformed into Cure Crimson. “That’s bad…” Low mumbled. “We need to hurry!!” He shouted. But the group was already pretty close to the happening. “What’s that dark Aura? A wind monster?” Sapphire wondered. “I suppose it’s something way worse!” Emerald then said. “Everyone, look!” Topaz shouted. “Is that… Crimson? Oh dear, that looks terrible!” Topaz wondered worried but also a bit angry. “Everyone, help me!” Crimson shouted, as she saw her friends. She was chased by the dark Aura, which seemed to be like a fun game for Break and Void. “Hm, I see that’s why you needed a superior for help.” Void nodded. “Yeah, but none of the others would have helped me. It’s way too problematic to use the power of shadows on a non-Kamonian or even a non-elite.” Break nodded. “Let’s finish it.” She then said cold but smiling. “Ugh, already. It started to be fun.” Void complained. “Stop goofing around and just do it!” Break said with a quite bossy tone. “Watch your tongue, little girl.” Void said unimpressed and waved one of his hands at Crimson. She was still running, trying to get to her friends, who probably could help her. “Ruby!” The five girls shouted. But she couldn’t reach them. The dark Aura had already entered her body, beating her to the ground. Then Crimson was completely covered with a dark aura. “That’s not good.” Low mumbled, kneeling down to her, trying to at least do something against the magic. “Give up kid.” Void said strict. “You can’t do anything against an elite’s power.” “I can still try.” Low answered determined, but still calm and sounded quite weak. “…” “Ha! You are too late anyway. There’s nothing you can do to prevent this.” Break said proud, though she basically didn’t do anything. “I know, you will see this inventive, since so far, you have only seen object and animal Katahowas.” Break shouted. “No actually, they are called ‘human Katahowa’, so this is nothing new.” Void said, correcting Break’s statement. “…Shut up.” Break shouted annoyed. “Anyway! Be ready to meet your deepest nightmare!” Break shouted arrogant. “Rise, of flame of darkness!” Break shouted and then Crimson stood up. She opened her eyes, the color didn’t change, but there was no light in her eyes. “Blaze up, my black passion!” She said with a cold voice and then purple, almost black flames appeared and changed her appearance from Cure Crimson to a darker appearance. Her hair was much shorter than Crimson’s, it rather had the length of Ruby’s, while the color was Crimson’s. She was wearing a tight, black outfit and all in all didn’t look nice at all. “…!” The group looked at the evil Crimson, not sure how to react. “Like I said, this is really bad.” Low then said rather concerned. ~To be Continued~ Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts